Whether replacing an old roof, re-roofing or installing a new roof, a new roofing layer must replace or be applied atop the previously existing outermost roof layer, or a new roofing layer must be laid down for the first time. Doing so generally requires application of a roofing adhesive, such as, for example, a foam adhesive, prior to laying of the roofing layer, in order to secure the roofing layer in place. Also in the roofing industry, a roof typically requires some form of insulation. Insulation is utilized for several reasons, such as, for example, air infiltration control, moisture control, temperature control, and noise reduction. One form of insulation is spray foam insulation. Spray foam insulation is a mixture of components that form an expanding foam upon mixing that is sprayed onto roof tiles, concrete slabs, or the like.
Roofing adhesive and spray foam insulation are generally sold in either a 5 gallon bag-in-a-box or a 15 gallon drum. The 15 gallon drums are preferred to the 5 gallon bag-in-a-box, both from a cost vantage (price per gallon) and because roofing jobs tend to require a large amount of adhesive and insulation. One drawback of the 15 gallon drum however is that it weighs approximately 150 lbs. Thus, transporting the drums to an upper level, or onto a roof, can be particularly challenging and potentially unsafe. Further, in addition to transporting the drums, accompanying equipment, such as, for example, a dispenser, a spray gun, and an air compressor may also be needed.
The present invention addresses the challenges associated with safely transporting roofing adhesive and spray foam insulation and accompanying equipment. For example, it is desirable to provide a mobile cart than can safely receive, carry and transport the necessary equipment for roofing and insulation.